


Shingeki no Zonbi (Attack on Zombies)

by KamiSama



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gen, M/M, Multi, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-25
Updated: 2013-09-25
Packaged: 2017-12-27 15:35:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/980638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KamiSama/pseuds/KamiSama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The characters of SNK live in an alternate universe where humanity is at risk of falling to zombies as opposed to Titans. If you're having trouble imagining, just think of this as a SNK x H.O.T.D. crossover.</p><p>!!!!WARNING!!!!</p><p>If you do not read the manga and you hate spoilers, DO NOT read this. I don't think it would take a genius to figure out the parallels between universes!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shingeki no Zonbi (Attack on Zombies)

**Author's Note:**

> I want to stick to the original story when it comes to backgrounds and such; however, within a few chapters I should branch off into an original twist of it for several reasons. The first being that this is most definitely going to be a slash fic; and the second being that the storyline is not that far ahead in SNK so I will writing for my own interpretation of the upcoming events.
> 
>  
> 
> PAIRINGS: 
> 
> When it comes to pairings I am quite at my leisure. There are just so many to choose from that I think the best course of action is to let the audience decide. Let me know what you'd like to see and I'll do my best to stick it in there. 
> 
> My original thoughts were something along the lines of focusing the smut on Levi x Eren and/or Levi x Erwin while having a few fluffy relationships on the side such as Jean x Marco; Reiner x Bertholdt; Christa x (Sasha, Connie, Jean, Reiner and/or Ymir).
> 
>  
> 
> BACKGROUND:
> 
> Eren: Mother was bitten by zombies and passed away; father has been missing since the second wave of zombie outbreak but mysteriously injected Eren with some kind of "vaccine" while Eren was unconscious/delirious.
> 
> Mikasa: Eren's adopted sister. Eren saved her from being drugged and sold into sex slave market as most asian descent people were more susceptible to the zombie virus and turned undead; thus making her a rarity.
> 
> Annie, Reiner & Bertholdt: Are part of an organization who would benefit from the downfall of humanity. All of them are intentionally immune to the virus; which is why it comes as a huge shock to them when they realize that Eren is also immune.
> 
> Ymir: Is an exception like Eren who is also immune to the disease but is not a part of the traiterous trio's (aka Annie, Reiner & Bertholdt) group.
> 
> Krista (aka Historia): is the illegitimate daughter of a prominent scientist who associates himself with the traiterous trio's parent organization (Downfall). As she grew up with her mother, she holds no ties to or obligations to this mysterious group.
> 
> Hanji: A socially awkward yet genius scientist who is in no way affiliated with the Downfall Organization. With Eren's father missing, she is perhaps the only one who could uncover the key to this disease.

''Hey guys, look what I managed to swipe from the food bank.''

A somewhat odd, auburn-haired girl snickered as she flipped unzipped her jacket, grabbed the hem of her shirt and began to pull up.

''Woah! Sasha, what are you doing!''

Samuel, a brunette male shouted at her as he came to the conclusion that Sasha was going to flash everyone out on on the street.

Sasha stopped her movements for a second as she blinked and stared at Samuel. Her eye contact with him never broke as she reached in and pulled out her..sausage!?

At that moment Samuel, Mina, Thomas, Connie, and Eren turned to look at her in horror. Meat was a rarity in the post-apocalyptic world. It was meant for only the wealthiest of men; and ever since governments crumbled a crime such as stealing was punishable by death; whereas murder was considered to be a part of daily life and not punished at all.

''Let's all share this when we get back. We can use it for sandwiches.''

Sasha held an erotic look in her eye as she practically drooled over the slab of salami that she held in her hands.

''Do you have a death wish?''

Thomas interjected while Samuel's eyes hit the ground in an attempt to hide the flustered look on his face.

''Dammit, morons are friggin' scary.''

Connie added as he turned to peer at his fellow team mates. ''Whose job was it to watch her anyway?''

''What's done is done. So let's just enjoy it.''

Sasha explained in a more calm manner as she slipped the sausage into the inside pocket of her jacket and zipped it up.

''I suppose, going back to return it would get us into just as much trouble. I will have some.''

Samuel deduced as he decided to side with Sasha.

''Count me in. We have to get rid of any evidence this ever happened.''

Connie happily agreed.

''Me too,''

Mina added

''Don't forget me either.'' Thomas stuttered to join in before it was too late.

A tall, brunette male with fierce blue eyes smiled as he looked back at his friends. It was a happy moment for them. In a world filled with chaos, all they could really do was cherish whatever happiness that allowed them to escape the harsh realities for even just a moment.

''Let's head back, guys. The others are waiting for us.''

Eren announced as the group broke off into a fit of laughter.

Being the daughter of a butcher, it was the hardest for Sasha to adjust to a mostly vegetarian diet. Although she was a bit of a trouble maker at times, they wouldn't trade her in for the world.

As the group walked along the outskirts of the Trost city barricade, they were completely oblivious to any looming dangers. Ever since the barricades had been set up, not a single zombie had broken through into the small district zones.

Though there was the unfortunate incident of the Shiganshina City falling, that was more due to the low quality materials that were used to build the barricades. Maria materials, though abundant in nature were not strong enough to hold off hordes of zombies storming the gates. Rose materials are a less common but far more resistant to weight pressures than Maria materials. Most of the remaining districts in the world compromise themselves of Rose materials. Last but not least, very few but very wealthy barricade districts held the strongest of materials for their gates. Sina materials were practically indestructible in the current world. Zombies by themselves could never breach the mix of lumber, steel and concrete; and explosives, electricity and technology were a rarity so the chances of a successful uprising against the wealthy districts was less than one percent.

''Hey, Eren-''

Thomas was suddenly cut off from speaking as a loud explosion blasted everyone backward. Eren groaned as he slammed against the opposite building. With the wind knocked out of him it took him a while to register what exactly was going on. His ears were ringing; and if anyone was speaking to him he couldn't hear them. All he could do was open his eyes and watch the bodies of his friends sprawled across the street.

Closing his eyes for a second, Eren meditated in order to bring his attention back into focus. Springing to his feet, the young male grabbed the crowbar that was strapped to his pack and took a few wobbly steps forward.

''Samuel!''

Eren was jolted by Sasha's panicked voice. As he turned to look at her huddled over a motionless body, Eren noticed the blood that was dripping from their friend's face.

''Shit. We have to go. The wall-''

Connie cursed as he came up beside Eren. Zombies were attracted to sound; and this explosion in particular would attract swarms of them from all around.

Eren's eyes widened in horror as a distinct silhouette came into view from the settling dust.

''Sasha, get away from there! Everyone prepare to defend the wall!''

Eren shouted an order but no one listened to him. Everyone was paralyzed in fear. Five years ago, when the Shiganshina barricade fell they had all been too young to fight and were evacuated to safety. Apart from Eren and Mikasa, none of them had even seen a real zombie up close.

''He's still alive. We have to take him.'' Sasha ignored Eren as she unzipped her jacket, ripped off the bottom of her shirt and quickly bandaged it around Samuel's head. Yet, when she stood up and turned around, there was a zombie a few inches away from her face. It's skin saggy and rotted was tinted with a mix of sickening green and a gray color. It's nails were chipped, skin cracked at the hands, slightly balding with tufts of hair missing. The eyes were near translucent as this zombie in particular had lost it's sight; the ability taken away by a fungus that had infested and eaten the cornea; but worst of all were the black teeth and foaming at the mouth with saliva the color of pus.

Sasha froze, her eyes widening in horror as the zombie reached up and grabbed a hold of her jacket. As it hissed and growled at her Sasha closed her eyes and screamed the moment that the zombie dove in.

She was surprised; however, when nothing happened. Peeking through a small slit in her eyelids, Sasha watched as Eren ran up behind the undead with his crowbar in tow. With one forceful swing, the crowbar collided with the Zombies' skull, swiping it clean off. Everyone watched in amazement as the head flew in the air, landed on the ground and rolled to a stop right before Mina's feet.

''Are you, alright?''

Eren asked, his face showing concern for the girl whose legs gave out on her and she fell to the ground.

''Everyone, new plan. We head back for our shelter. Sasha and Mina drag Samuel back with us. Connie, Thomas and I will cover you.''

Eren barked out, snapping them out of their daze. With more zombies flooding in, the group was kicked into action. In the blink of an eye the girl's had hoisted up the unconscious Samuel; throwing his arms around their shoulders they walked as fast as they could in the direction of their base. Connie and Thomas stood on either side of them, acting as shields while Eren brought up the rear guard.

Eren stood for a moment, watching as the undead bodies poured into the district. There was no time to question what had happened. Whether this explosion was an accident or on purpose; after all, killing off humans meant more supplies for the others. But for right now, the questions would come later. Their current objective was to survive.

''Yo, it's been a long time. You've gotten even uglier since we last met.''

Eren addressed the zombie that was closest to reaching the girls. Though he appeared calm and composed, there was a psychotic glint shimmering in his eye. Shifting his weight to one leg, Eren backpedaled as he tightened the grip on his crowbar with his hands. Eren stood like a batter, waiting for the pitcher to throw the ball. His eyes narrowed onto the target; in slow motion he watched the zombie approach. Taking one last deep breath, the brunette swung the weapon with all his might. The last thing that was heard was an echo of the sickening sound of bones cracking.


End file.
